1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a water circulation system for a multiple mineral bath which is suitable for the stimulation of the cells of the skin and nasal cavity.
2. Related Technology
The present inventor has, in the past, invented mineral solutions for the stimulation of skin cells (Japanese Patent No. 1597430 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-240730). These mineral solutions, absolutely without the fear of side effects, are able to stimulate the cells of the skin and the nasal cavity, and are remarkably effective in treating baldness, pigmentation, and various ailments such as stomatitis and hay fever. In addition, upon further research, the inventor discovered that the solutions were most effective when used in a bath.
As filtration devices for water circulation baths of the prior art, the "Sterilization Apparatus For Use With Bathtubs" given in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-108794 and the "Bath Water Sterilization and Cleansing Apparatus" given in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-192 are to be mentioned. Both are apparatuses which sterilize and filter the water while the bath water circulates.
However, in order to use the special solution which contains multiple minerals with the circulation baths of the prior art, many problems remained.
First, the metallic portions of the circulation devices tend to corrode quickly, and they become unusable in three to six months.
Second, the time required for the filtration of the mineral solution increases greatly. That is, because the mineral solution used for the bath has a much higher viscosity than the water usually used for baths, jams result in several points in the filtration device, and the required filtration time lengthens. Furthermore, for the same reason, the reverse washing procedure inside the the filtration device also requires more time.
Third, when sterilizing the multiple mineral solution, the sterilization devices of the prior art are less effective. For example, if the number of bacteria in bath water using normal hot water is 1.times.10.sup.8 per ml, the limit to which the bacteria can be held upon sterilization by the sterilization devices of the prior art is a bacterial count of 9.times.10.sup.5. Accordingly, for the sterilization of the multiple mineral solution, the effectiveness of the sterilization becomes further minimized to the point of impracticality.